Take Me Home
by Xazz
Summary: Another collection of drabbles from my blog based on pairing and AU asks.


Had yet _another_ free request day on my blog. This time for three line fics instead of one line fics if you sent in a pairing and an AU setting. Gave me room to do more things with them and I think only like 1 or 2 went over the limit.

**NOTICE**: Because FF is going to/has done a purge of all MA-like fics I will no longer be posting any more MA chapters or stories here. To stay up to date on my fics please go to my AO3 under the same name as here or my writing blog shotgunsandstars on Tumblr.

* * *

Federico/Kadar

library

Kadar _really_ didn't want to be at the library, but Malik had dragged him along citing the fact that he would rot his brain on video games if left alone, in Kadar's defense he'd done all his homework so it wasn't like he was slacking, but still here he was in the public library bored out of his brain and went to go find something to read at the very least since his phone had stopped being entertaining after the first hour and he could only flick paper balls at his brother so long before Malik looked like he was about to rip his spine out and feed it to him.

His first, and really only option, were the stacks and he located the young adult section without killing himself, though when he started browsing the selection he might have to since half of it was supernatural romance, and the other was awkward scifi, and he sort of knew the adult sections would be just as awful; he was just thinking about going and slamming his head into the bathroom door a few times (just for kicks mind you) when he heard a "psst" from down the aisle and brightened when he saw Federico, the other boy beckoned to him and after making sure Malik wasn't around (cause he'd flay Federico in a heart beat with just his eyes) went over to him.

When he got close Federico grabbed him by one shoulder and pushed him against the end of the book shelf and kissed him, Kadar was pretty sure this sort of shit only happened in movies but here he was, making out in a library with a guy his brother would brutally murder if he saw them together (like he had _any_ room to talk, like Altair was any better) but fuck that, he officially wasn't bored any more.

* * *

AltMal

mall

Altair watched without interest while Malik pulled down several different shirts from the rack, "What do you think?" he asked and held them up to Altair, he just shrugged, Malik was the one who liked to spend money on expensive clothes and brands and look like he could cut someone he dressed so sharply, "Oh c'mon," Malik groaned.

"What? I don't care, you look good no matter what you wear, why would I care?" Altair asked back.

"You should care," Malik said and his smile was dangerous and shiiiiit Altair was, potentially, about to be in a world of trouble, "You should be concerned with making me happy," Altair pouted at him, that was a cheap shot and he knew Malik knew that and that Altair knew that too, he just sighed and said the red one, that one was least offensive to Altair's eyes and when he told Malik that he got a hit on the arm. Why were boyfriends so fucking difficult?

—

SHIELD agents

"Hey!" Altair whined when Malik pinched him, hard, on the arm and scowled back at the other agent who was glaring _knives_ at him, "What?"

"Stop staring at Romanoff's ass," he hissed, "You'll get us both killed."

Altair scowled deeper at him, knowing why Malik really was warning him off staring at the Black Widow's ass, "Then stop staring at Barton's," he sniped right back and Malik's face flamed red; got 'em.

—

swimming lessons

It wasn't like Altair was scared of the water, he wasn't, not really… okay he sort of was, but he didn't let the others know, even when it was hot out and they went down to the river to swim, Altair would dress down with the rest of them and sit on the bank, in the water, but very clearly in the shallows, and just said he didn't feel like swimming, he didn't want them to know he couldn't swim. Sometimes he came down to the river by himself, to try and do it, see if he could swim; well, okay he _could_swim, not the best, but he could swim, though he was scared of not being able to reach the bottom with his feet, or of something coming up from under him and sucking him under water- legitimate fears thank you!- but he always tried to beat it. This time, when he tried again to swim in the deep water, he failed again, and had swum back to the shore short of panic and crawled up onto the shore feeling sick, then his stomach soured when he saw he wasn't alone, Malik was here, "Go on," he spat, "if you're going to mock me get it over with," he scowled.

"I wasn't going to," Malik said simply, looking down at him, stripped save for his pants, and then he walked past Altair and into the river, though only up to his waist and turned around, "Coming?" he called, Altair stared at him wondering if Malik was mental; then, slowly, he followed after him.

—

Avatar

Altair ducked with a yelp when Malik literally _threw_ a ball of _lightning_ at him- how was that even possible?- and backflipped out of the way because _fuck that_ he was not getting blasted by lightning by the fire bending master he didn't care if it _was_ to show the Avatar how to properly bend lightning. Malik lobbed another ball of lightning at him like a grenade and Altair kept dodging them, this was getting stupid, so he stopped, even lightning had to obey other forms of bending and all lightning was was super excited air and while he was no lightning bender like Malik he _was_ an air bender and even lightning had to bend to air. He created a thick wall of air, hardening it and the lightning ball hit it and exploded against it, it threw him back but he caught his fall with his hand and managed to bounce himself back up to his feet and then dashed forward, air flying from his feet to make him faster and he collided with Malik after he'd picked himself up off the ground as well and was making another lightning ball, they went down hard again and Malik tried to breath fire at him but fuck that; he kissed Malik to stop the dragon's breathe and Malik stilled under him, guess this still worked, good to know.

—

high

He could smell Altair before he saw him and he smelled like a hookah, Malik wrinkled his nose and then the door opened (Altair seemed to have trouble working the handle) and he walked into their shared room stinking of hash and smoke, Malik scowled at him but Altair just grinned a wide, dopy, grin and closed the door before slinking over to him like his body was partially boneless; Malik rolled his eyes when he tripped over his own feet and landed on Malik's bed.

"You let Rauf talk you into smoking with him didn't you?" Malik asked him crossly, Altair's obnoxious giggle was his only answer as he scrambled up onto Malik's bed; idiot, he should know better then to let Rauf make the hookah, Rauf made it _strong_ and Altair always had a hard time handling his smoke, he was surprised Altair had even made it up the stairs from the garden. Altair managed to get himself a bit grounded and slid over to him, "Now what are you doing?" he asked with a sigh as Altair found his place in Malik's lap, though was too blasted to actually speak and just made a little whining noise in the back of his throat and pressed against his chest, Malik gave another heavy sigh for effect even as he wrapped his arm around Altair's waist and pulled him close.

—

studying: Seal Beach AU

Finals were coming up and Malik was going to fail Spanish if he didn't get a passing grade on his final, so Altair had taken it as his personal mission to make sure his boyfriend passed Spanish, and got more then just 'a passing' grade on his final. He knew, from previous experience, that Malik did better with a reward system so when he came over to study Altair sat right in his lap on the armchair, hooking his legs over the arm of the chair and quizzed him on what was going to be on the final, giving him kisses when he did it correctly. By the end of the week Malik, before finals started the next Monday, Malik knew the entire study guide front to back plus all the vocabulary words and grammar syntax; he got an A on the final.

—

Learning Curves AU (also spoilery if you haven't read it on my writing blog)

Altair had had his reservations about Malik and his tongue ring, even though he claimed he didn't mind it, but still it was something _attached_ to Malik's tongue, and Altair had liked Malik's tongue just the way it was thank you very much. He was reevaluating his original thought though with Malik on kneeling by the side of the bed and Altair's pants around his ankles. Yeah, he _really_ liked Malik's tongue ring now.

* * *

Des/Salai

RP AU with Cestinal

Salai was getting really tired of the spontaneous visions he was getting- he had a finer control then this, this was fucking ridiculous!- but he was someplace he'd never been before this time, that was new, usually his visions were of places he currently was, or where he had been. As usual there was no noise and no sensation beyond sight and he walked towards the big castle as the portcullis was closed behind him, his Sight directing him to where he needed to go, and up the ramp over a simplified compass and into the cold, dead, fortress, though it occurred to him that it wasn't dead, he could sense life in there and he looked around the main room though only the door at the first landing was open, so, not to doubt his Sight, he went up the stairs and walked out into a great garden. He stood just outside and he _swore_ he could smell flowers even though it wasn't spring, standing in a patio, back towards him, was another man and he shined in his Sight; slowly, he turned around and, like there was recognition (which was impossible), he smiled, "Hello," he said and Salai knew he wasn't talking to anyone else but him- which was impossible!- and then it all swam away in a tangle of white thread and Salai's eyes snapped open, staring up at the ceiling in Constantinople, breathing heavily: what in the world had just happened?

—

park

Honestly, normally, he wouldn't give Desmond the time of day, mainly because Salai had standards and liked expensive things and liked to be pampered and taken care of and for the boys he dated to be _rich_, or at least have a rich mommy or daddy. Desmond wasn't that though, he wasn't wealthy in any form, not like his cousin Ezio who was, but even though Desmond couldn't give him the things he might have wanted he did something no one else had; he actually treated Salai like he was the best thing he'd ever seen and obviously deserved to be spoiled in any way he could do so, that was why he gave Desmond his time, since he was the only one who probably wanted Salai for more then because of the fact that he was girly enough to make the meat heads he'd dated before still feel masculine. That was why, when Desmond brought him to a park, for a picnic, with the classic checkered blanket it was pretty much the best date Salai had ever been on.

* * *

Shaun/Rebecca

Holy Crap We're out of Redbull

Shaun was taking a break, they all were, letting Desmond walk around aimlessly in the warehouse so he remembered how to use his legs, and he was in the kitchen making himself tea and take a few aspirin as well as his head was starting to ache. The kettle was whistling when Rebecca walked in, looking like a zombie and, shoulders hunched forward so much she looked like she didn't have a neck, she went to the fridge and opened it, she let out a miserable little wail of despair as Shaun took the kettle off the heat and he asked what was wrong. "We're out of Red Bull," she nearly sobbed, and somehow Shaun got the feeling she _knew_ this, but had been checking the fridge just to make sure; Shaun just chuckled and Rebecca glared at him, he made two cups of tea and loaded one up with sugar, Rebecca seemed to find it adequate and ruffled his hair in thanks, he just yelled after her when she darted back into the Animus room.

* * *

Giovanni Auditore/Lorenzo

museum

Giovanni called after his sons to not get too far away when they entered the natural history room and laughed to himself when Federico and Ezio tried to scramble up the information podium to both read what it said and to get a better look at the woolly mammoth bones. He made sure to pull Ezio down before he tried to crawl up onto the exhibit and turned when someone came to stand next to him, too close to be a casual observer, "Lorenzo," he said pleasantly in greeting.

"Giovanni," the other man replied fondly and as Giovanni let his sons go again the other man slipped his hand into his and tangled their fingers together, Giovanni smiled and followed after his sons, Lorenzo trailing behind him.

—

modern times, nutella jar

Giovanni snatched the jar of Nutella from the cupboard and retreated back to his room, his mother would probably murder him for taking the new jar of Nutella, since it wouldn't last the day now, even though Giovanni wouldn't be eating it by himself (though he _had_ done that too): in his room Lorenzo was sitting on his bed playing on his 3DS but looked up when Giovanni came in and grinned, "You forgot spoons," he said when Giovanni very obviously was sans spoons.

"I always use my fingers, not like it lasts," he said unguiltily and poked a hole through the golden foil and peeled it off before dipping his finger in, thankfully Lorenzo wasn't that prissy (he was still a bit prissy though) and took his own finger full, "Better thens spoons," he said once he'd licked the Nutella off his finger, and gave an embarrassed yelp of surprise when after he scooped out some more Nutella Lorenzo sucked it right off his finger.

"You're right," Lorenzo said wickedly to Giovanni's bright red face.

* * *

Malik/Yusuf

angel dating an incubus

It was cute, Malik thought, when an angel tried to pretend to be anything more then what they were, like Yusuf, he didn't really have a sense of humor, that didn't stop him from trying (and usually failing mind you) to crack jokes; other angels Malik had met didn't do that, but Yusuf was special and even his innocent blue eyes could sharpen with mischief and then turn into steel if Malik crossed a line. This was sort of one of those times where Malik toed the line as he shifted his fingers through the tawny feathers of Yusuf's wings, ones that were dull on the outside yet shimmered with yellow and orange iridescent on the inside and sometimes letting his hand trail along skin as well. There was one thing he could say for Yusuf, he had a really fucking hot body and an incubus like Malik was all for hot bodies and fucking them; repeatedly, he just had to wait for Yusuf to let him cross the line.

* * *

Maria+Malik

CIA agents

Malik liked a woman in a suit, he fully admitted this, he liked men in suits too, but where he wasn't too gun shy to take one of the other agents home and unpeel them from their suits like chocolate bars there was one agent he respected way too much to do so (and okay he was also sort of scared of her too); Maria Thorpe. She was good at what she did too and Malik and she worked well together even though they worked on different teams, in different departments either, but sometimes they worked cases together, when more help was needed, and he'd bring her hot chocolate with whipped cream since she didn't drink coffee and she'd smile and say she wished her boyfriend was as thoughtful as him. They respected each other and were sort of friends, though never saw each other outside of work, that was until he got a envelope in the mail inviting him to attend the wedding of Maria Thorpe and Altair al-Umar, he had been secretly pleased (well okay maybe not so secretly pleased but no one had to know that, right?).

* * *

Malik+Kadar

at war: AFP AU

He found his brother sitting in the shade of a ridiculous pink and lace umbrella, his feet in a kiddie pool along with some of their other squad mates, a field table in the middle of the pool and they were all playing poker, "Malik!" he said enthusiastically when he saw his brother and tugged his sunglasses a bit down his nose.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Malik sighed looking them all over, for a bunch of Recon Marines, some of the best in the Suck, they looked like a bunch of Girl Scouts organizing a cookie sale, though he supposed, in their own right, that was just as terrifying.

"Cards for Skittles," Kadar said, "Want in?"

"As long as I don't see a damn Charms anywhere," Malik growled even as he took a seat and kicked off his boots, putting his feet in the kiddie pool and enjoying the shade of the pink frilly umbrella from the hot Afghani sun.

* * *

Shaun+Desmond

restaurant

Desmond stared balefully at the menu trying in vain to find anything that looked even remotely palpable, and then looked up, staring at Shaun with glassy, forlorn eyes, "What?" Shaun asked him shrewdly.

"There's nothing to eat in this restaurant," he whined to his friend.

Shaun gave him a look he could only compare to the 'are you kidding me?' meme, "Desmond, this is a _nice_restaurant, they serve _real_ food here, not that garbage you claim to love so much," he huffed, Desmond asked why they had to eat here, "Because you're an uncultured American, I'm trying to fix that," he said snidely; he showed Shaun how cultured he was by kicking him in the shin under the table.

* * *

Altair+Desmond

Six Flags: Seal Beach AU

This was probably not the _best_ idea, but Malik had bought them tickets since after the court case Altair hadn't wanted to leave Desmond behind anywhere when Malik had dragged him to San Francisco, just like he'd threatened several times, so they went to Six Flags with his little brother who was (amazingly) actually tall enough to ride the rides. He'd never seen his brother so excited in his life as they eagerly waited in line for one of the roller coasters, and while Desmond was excited Altair was not, he didn't really… like roller coasters but when Malik and Desmond had both given him those doe eyes his resolve to not ride anything that put him upside down had snapped like a twig so here he was, and then they were on the ride and Altair had to close his eyes as they went up the first hill and the 'tick tick tick' of the track just made him more nervous. Malik didn't let him live down the fact that he screamed at a higher octave then Desmond on the first drop.

Flocking Movement AU

It wouldn't be the first time he'd just collapsed from exhaustion, even before this entire mess; this time he'd done so on the not so great couch, though he found himself waking up on one of the beds, and he wasn't alone. He looked down from where he was laying and there was the familiar figure of Altair, just sitting on the side of his bed, closer to the foot then the head. Like he could feel Desmond's eyes on him, he turned and looked back, after a few seconds Desmond grinned at him and decided to just go back to sleep.

* * *

Sterek

Stiles is a werewolf, Derek is a human

Derek stared, not quite sure what he was looking at, he was pretty sure he _should_ be scared, but when Stiles' facial hair longer then his actual hair it was sort of hard to take him seriously, _let alone_ that Stiles had facial hair, which was the most unintimidating thing he'd ever seen. "I think," he said, "you might have to be the worst werewolf I've ever seen," not to mention he looked like even _more_ of a mouth breather.

"Oh c'mon Derek, can't you even be a little impressed?" he asked in an upset tone and it was interesting to watch him try to pout with those teeth in the way, he didn't do very well and he sort of looked constipated.

"Should I be?" he asked, because he wasn't, this was _Stiles_ and werewolf Stiles wasn't really much of an upgrade beyond the whole heightened smell, hearing and strength thing, hell _Derek_ had more animal magnetism then Stiles did and he was just… oh, well that explained a lot all the sudden.

—

Derek is a substitute teacher

Under normal circumstances when there was a substitute not only did Stiles not really pay attention to anything they had to say, _but_ the entire class acted like they didn't exist. Not today though since when they're sub told them to quiet down not more then a few of them were just surprised he wasn't actually a _student_ he was so young, and Stiles was one of them. Mr. Hale was young, black haired, had a devious smirk in the corner of his mouth like he knew exactly what he was doing and he was also _ridiculously_ good looking, he definitely had Stiles' attention that class, and not even Scott's multiple times to get his attention distracted him.

—

Assassin's Creed AU

He hadn't really ever noticed before, but then up till recently he hadn't really been _this_ close to Derek before, so now he did notice and like everything he did notice he had to ask because sometimes Stiles forgot what it meant to be subtle. "How'd you get that burn on your finger?" he asked Derek, meaning the band of a burn around his wedding finger.

"Remember how we've had that talk about how sometimes there are just some things you were really, probably, better not knowing for your own safety?" Derek asked back, Stiles nodded, yes he did- that didn't mean he didn't always think that it was stupid and that he could totally handle that!- "This is one of those things," Derek said and Stiles now knew better then to ask, because Derek could be a stubborn, secretive, asshole when he wanted to be.

* * *

Lin+Tenzin

fighting on Airbender Island

"That's cheating!" Lin yelled up at him, shaking her fist when Tenzin jumped into the air and just decided he wasn't going to come down.

"No it isn't," Tenzin said firmly, "We agreed we could use our bending, so I am."

Lin pouted at him, "So that's how he wants to play huh," she said to herself and shifted her stance, Tenzin yelped like a little girl when her steel bangles suddenly shot off from her wrists in long ribbons and she yanked him down from the sky, she grinned wickedly at him while he rubbed his bald head with a groan.

* * *

AltMalKad

victorian

Malik woke up to Altair's scowl, and of wasn't that the best thing to wake up to, "What?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes and moving enough to make Kadar whine against his back, his personal protest to stop moving and go back to sleep; Altair was already dressed, the chain of his watch crossing his chest and vanishing in his left pocket. Altair also didn't say anything, he just continued to scowl, stupid Altair and his stupid scowl, though it did make him squirm a little, uncomfortable since Altair's scowl was intense.

Eventually his wiggling woke Kadar and with a groan he popped his head above Malik's flank, "Why are we all awake right now?" he groaned, "Altair stop being a jealous git and lay down I'm trying to sleep here," and then he pressed his face back into Malik's back with a sigh, to Malik's surprise, Altair sat, but didn't join them; he always did like to watch.

* * *

Destiel

Castiel is a waiter at IHOP

He told Sam he went for the strawberry pancakes, and really, he did- God strike him if he was lying- but that wasn't the _only_ reason he went, no need to tell Sam that though, Dead would never hear the end of it. "Hey Cas," he said when he walked into the IHOP, Cas seemed to _always_ be the host, and looked constantly like he could use a good eight hours of sleep, but even with some circles under his eyes he wasn't bad looking.

Castiel offered him his trademark tired smile, the one that looked like he had to put into place by force as he wasn't used to actually doing so, "Hello Dean," he said, Dean had told him to just call him Dean after so long coming here for him- pancakes! he meant _pancakes_, yes, of course pancakes. Castiel showed him to his usual table and Dean ordered his usual strawberry pancakes secretly contemplating if he could ever catch Cas as he was getting off shift.

* * *

Clay/Des

roommates

It was sort of awesome going out with your roommate when you lived in a tiny dorm room, they just slept in the same bed (tiny bed, but it let them have more space in the already cramped room) and they didn't have to creep around with whatever girlfriend/boyfriend at the time or worry about them walking in to them having sex, or keeping them up at night, since in this situation the point_was_ to keep the other up at night. Clay didn't even snore or anything and since he was skinnier then Desmond he didn't mind being Clay's pillow. He also really didn't mind waking up to morning head, because there were few things in life better then that.

* * *

Antique Habibis

barber shop

Despite what Ezio said Yusuf's hair was _fine_, it was fine- and he didn't need a hair cut and _no_ he wasn't going to shave his beard he didn't care if his best friend was getting married!- yet somehow he found himself in the local barber shop where there was one man sitting in a chair in front of a big mirror reading a book and no one waiting, "Hello?" he asked carefully, he didn't like barber shops, they tended to change his entire face and he didn't like it. The man started and looked up eagerly, asking what he could do for Yusuf in a very pleasant, nice, voice; Yusuf said he wanted a trim, and the man, who didn't look at all like he expected a barber to look with messy short black hair and a perfectly styled, thick, beard, breaking the stereotype of the flamboyant gay man as a hair dresser, beckoned him to the hair washing station.

After getting shampooed the barber, who said his name was Rauf and if he could offer Yusuf a beard trim as well- which he declined- and was just in general cheerful and didn't talk too much and seemed to know exactly what he was doing with Yusuf's thick mop of hair which he could never really do anything with anyway, so that when he was done Yusuf barely recognized himself, but in a good way, a really good way; it was the first haircut he'd liked in a long time. Later, when Ezio _insisted_ he get someone to at least fix his crazy beard- it wasn't crazy thank you! it was just a bit… unruly, it was hard to grow, fuck Ezio- he went back to that same barber shop and let Rauf sculpt and trim his beard properly, he might have shivered a little at Rauf's fingers on his throat.

* * *

Malik+Desmond

Seal Beach Au

Desmond had the day off from school and Malik didn't have class, but Altair was working a double at the restaurant so it was just Malik, Desmond, and the puppy at home and Malik was restless and bored, so he grabbed Desmond and locked Piggy outside, since he didn't trust the dog not to wander, and took him down to Seal Beach. "Malik," Desmond said from the back seat, now big enough he didn't need his car seat anymore (good thing too cause only Altair's car had the car seat), "Can I go surfing too?" and Malik had never thought of that, Altair could _sort of_ surf, but he couldn't do it very well and usually fell off, Malik thought it was cute, but maybe Malik should teach Desmond.

They arrived at the beach and walked down to the usual spot, and he spotted two of three others in the surf, good, and he gave Desmond a lesson on how to stay on the board and then they went out, Malik sitting behind Desmond, Malik paddling for both of them, and found Mike, Cole, and Sam out in the water, and they shot the breeze for a few minutes before Malik caught a wave and while he stood up on the board Desmond just did his best not to fall off and Malik grinned when he heard Desmond shriek with laughter as they cut along the wave.


End file.
